User talk:Saiyan16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orihime Inoue page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-07-19T16:25:18 Re: Edits Hi! the edits that you have put up have been demmend unnecesary and that is why he has been reverting them. WhiteStrike 15:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Well is difficult to say who is a main character in Bleach as the story does not really focus it self on one character, I mean even Ichigo was not shown in the manga for more then ten chapters even though he is the main protagonist. Now I'll agree with you that Orihime is a main character, but not Hitsugaya. Yeah! he is the most seen Captain and even got a movie about himself but not really a main character. If you disagree with Arrancar109 for taking your edits down then ask him and actually say something more then "why are you taking my edits down", elaborate and carry your point foward he is a very understanding person so he'll get back to you even if it takes him sometime. WhiteStrike 16:19, 20 July 2009 (UTC) You're right that I probably shouldn't have taken it down, but please don't use terms like "heroine" or "hero". It's not the usual format of this wiki, and it doesn't fit here. Also, yeah, like WhiteStrike said, Hitsugaya's not necessarily a protagonist throughout most of the series; he just happens to be insanely popular, and the second movie (which he IS a protagonist of) only helped increase that. And for future reference, yeah, what WhiteStrike said is right. Asking us "Why did you remove my edit?" is not a good thing to ask around here if it isn't specified or given any core reasons (which I think you might have done, but I likely ignored it at the time). It is vague and, believe it or not, I have seen SO many people ask me (as well as the other Sysops) that same question that I stop responding to it altogether if the user-in-question doesn't specify the reasons why he/she thought the edit was necessary. Anyways, yes, I will put the Orihime edit back up. Arrancar109 17:13, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Ukitake's Abilities I am not a 100% certain what you are referring to. Some lines regarding the combined power of Kyoraku and Ukitake were removed from both their pages when it was discovered that the information was based on a mistranslation. You can find the details of that conversation here. To sum up that discussion, it was discovered that Yamamoto had in fact not said anything about Kyoraku and Ukitake working as a team. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) If you actually read the discussion you will see that while the captain-commander did refer to both of them, he did not refer to them as a team. The translation of his line we eventually went with read "And at one time, as far as fighting is concerned, that strength surpassed the rest. Amongst your peers and your predecessors there were none to rival you." In short, each of them surpassed their peers. Assuming that he was referring to their combined power is speculation. We went through a lot of checking and basically Viz, Manga7 and the two translators from FLOL we contacted in private all agreed that Captain-commander was not talking about them as a team or their combined power. In addition, the anime subtitle of Yamamoto's dialogue also confirmed that he was talking about them separately. All the information is in Kyoraku's page for you to read at your leisure. I have nothing further to add on this issue. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) No problems and do not hesitate to bring up problems with articles that you might notice. I mean, in the case above the error was caught because of Croc117's persistent. Both me and Salibur dismissed the issue at first and Salibur took a long time to convince. But eventually we figured out what the problem was and now the articles are correct. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Espada/VL Hi. I have moved your post asking about Vasto Lorde in the Espada to the forums, as it is not related to the content or maintenance of the article. It can be found here: Forum:Official Arrancar Discussions. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:19, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Starrk Seems to be loading fine for me. Might have been a bit of slowdown on the wikia servers was causing problems at the time you uploaded it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Please do not change profile pictures unilaterally. Those have to be discussed and currently there is a open discussion on Starrk's profile picture on his talk page: Talk:Coyote_Starrk#Picture_change_for_Starrk and as you are well aware a final decision has not been reached. Do not unilaterally change profile pictures. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Opps! Sorry, my mistake. What happened was that someone overrid your image Coyote_Starrk.jpg with a terrible, terrible one and so when I went back through the history looking at when the terrible photo was uploaded, it looked you you had done it. Sorry, sorry. I reverted Coyote_Starrk.jpg back to what you originally uploaded. The agreement was that we would use that picture as it was only a slight change from the old picture until something better/newer becomes available. Sorry again for the confusion. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: ukitake "He is always ready to come to everyone's aid" is partly covered by the first half of the personality section's second paragraph and probably needs the qualifier that he did not come to Kaien's aid for the "pride" reason. The perception bit is covered by the second half of that same paragraph him being a good judge of character (said by Yamamoto and when he noticed the difference in Rukia). You can expand what is already there if you wish, but I think it is better to add on to the existing bits that having it as a new sentence. Also please use references where appropriate and proper punctuation in sentences added to the articles. The code for a reference is Bleach manga; Chapter 123, pages 4-5 [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC)